Mituso
"In All Good Honesty, We Should Be Prepared For Death. The Road We Will Walk Is Already Soaked In The Blood Of Friends And Enemy's" - Mit To Emersa ' Commander Mituso Is an Irken Communications Director that is responsible for making sure that the Communication Line between various Irken Ships stays Connected. E.G Visual Reports, Audio Logs. He Is Currently an B-Class Security Certified Member with access to marked equipment without higher approval. Mituso was Born, Raised and Trained On The planet of Irk. It was there he attended various prestigious Military, Social and Educational Academies. After being assigned to be Fit for service he was chose to be Educated in the profession of Irken Technology and Communication. After passing his training on the Extended Capability Education Center on "Regil V" He was then assigned his full permitted PAK Function. After that He was Placed with a MK:II S.I.R Unit and a Class 3 Bio-Metric Modified Cruiser. General Appearance(s) Physical Standing At 5'3" Mituso Is a Average, And or respectable height within Irken Standards. Mit' Was known for his Pale-ish Red eyes. And his long, Curved back antennae. It is clear to see that His Physical Stamina and Fitness Is an Important part of his appeal. One of the Rather Noticeable features on his Face would be a large deep pressed scar going across his lower cheek up to the end of his nose. Although after a series of Facial Reconstruction it had began to fade. Clothing | Uniform At this moment in time he wears a large Respectable Red and Black Irken Ship Commander Suit. Embedded with Crests and Insignia's. A Gold Silk Cord Extends from His Waist To His Right Shoulder. A Small Darkened Patch On His Right Breast Pocket displays a variety of Medals and Accolades. On His Left eye a Large Mechanical Screen like device would be seen that appears to almost go into his head around where his ear would be. Along with a Small Patch Of His Back Skull being delved into a piece of Metal with small purple highlights. This is His Enhanced Combat Oculus. Otherwise known as Visual Enhancement Implants. Placed on his arms would be two Long Black Rubber like gloves with an individual Purple Stripe going down each. A Rather Large Modified PAK Extends down his back. With a Deep Red Color. Combat Suit Mit's Combat Suit Is Constructed Of A Fine Quality Carbon Alloy. Under Irken Standards this would Come as X-Class Equipment. A Large Bulky Red Helmet Surrounds him, But without any clear visual eye slots it only houses a Rather Small Cylinder Extending from the right Side of his helmet With Three Triangular positioned dots. The Helmet He Wears Is Triangular And Jagged In Shape Baring a Silver And Red Color, Along with a Antennae that would pick up radio signals going upwards. Down His Lower Body Would Be a Thick Red Flexible Plate That Covers His Neck Region. Around that would be his body suit that extends all across his chest with thick Protective Plates along the Shoulders. The Chest plate would have a single Irken Logo On it. His Arms would be encased in A Sleek Black Sleeve With Metal Outer Casing. Going Down Into a Large Metal Cylinder covering his lower arms. His Legs would be Covered In a Thick Black Flame Retardant Trench-Coat that Goes to His Lower Ankles Revealing a Large Pair Of Military Grade Boots. Biography Inside Of The Irken Primary Birthing Center, On Irk. A Batch of Six different Irken Smeets were extracted from Incubation Pods. Two of these Irkens Died quickly from a PAK Assigning Malfunction conflicting with a Pre-Mature Skeletal Structure. Among these remaining four was Mituso, After being successfully incubated he was immediately assigned a Standard PAK Unit. Then being put into A Social, Military Project by the Control Brains. Until the age of 25 He grew up in an Irken Military Testing Site along with several other candidates for the ''Machina Program'. The purpose of this program was to test Irken Military and Educational Environments and the Learning process of Various Irkens, Along with Genetic and Biological Modification. He was Implanted with various neurological implants that increased, vision, senses, reflexes, Etc, Etc. Although they did not make a dramatic change in term of what Experimentation can do, It was still very successful and provided satisfactory results. After that he was assigned into a Irken Elite Military Academy. Almost being unaware of his strange secretive past. Now He was a Irken Pre-Adult studying to become an Elite. Academy Days During Mit's Days at this Academy he met with many friends ad he trained. He stood out as being top of his class, But again wasn't the tallest. There were various individuals with greater height, Some People even called him 'Tin Can'. This was a reference to the piece of Metal at the back part Of His skull sticking out of his skin. He wasn't even sure why it was there. His Closet Parental Figure he ever had told him it was from an accident he had as a child. But He Did have friends inside the Academy Most Notably - Emersa. One of the people who honestly respected Mit' and cared for him. She was around the same height as him aswell. She was more or less his Main friend. After graduation and the PAK Re-encoding days had been finished one key event happened at there school. A Group of Dangerous Anti-Irken Extremists Attempted to Bombard the academy, Killing Several Students in there class. After this incident Emersa suffered some severe psychological damage from the incident and almost went completely insane. She became a danger to her self and peers and was shipped off to a Hospital Regarding Mental Health. There is one thing that he managed to say to her before she left. "In All Good Honesty, We Should Be Prepared For Death. The Road We Will Walk Is Already Soaked In The Blood Of Friends And Enemy's" ''' Elite Service Period / The Revelation After attending the Academy he was sent to the Irken Military Base camp where he was trained for further combat and given the tools to do so. After being sent to one of the Control Brain up-links on a small research planet that he had been staying on for testing his Physical Health, He was then assigned a 5 Year Duty in the Irken Elites and given a Temporary PAK Re-encoding. He was then shipped off from the base and put into service almost Immediately, From this small cruiser he was slammed into a small pod and given a briefing. He wasn't sure what to do but Readied his weapon. Unknown to him at the time he was currently in a Orbital Drop Pod and was thrown onto the surface of a small Asteroid by himself. On the asteroid would be a communication base for a group of Anti Control Brain Irken Terrorists. He managed to scrape through and plant an explosive in the receivers core and blow up the station. After that he was then shipped once again to a far away planet that had an on going war between the Irkens and the current inhabitants. They were a peaceful race but that planets defense system was air tight. While searching a known hiding spot for marksman in an abandoned town on the planets surface he discovered a family of a mother and two children and was ordered to kill them. He was forced to do it, Or he would be executed. This experience traumatized him a little bit. He may be tough but this was just inhumane, Something must of snapped with his Biological implants because after the stress and internal battle he was facing he had a stroke. After that he was revoked from his tour of duty from Medical Discharges and wasn't left with many options, Try find a common job or attempt to make a more prestigious role. He then attended a enhanced education center on Regil V Where he studied, Irken Technology, Communications, Etc, Etc. He passed all of his courses with top marks and became very intrigued with this subject. During his time at the center he focused primarily on work. Once he had passed he was given a job on a ship named the Red Eye. After that Ship and Captains demise he had no where to go. Luckily him being the second in command he was given a large test from the Control Brains and promoted to the Rank of Ship Master, And Communications Director for the Massive. He was then given his own ship which he made countless modifications to along with his own gear as a result of his new found knowledge. Now this is where he resides on his new ship, '''The Event Horizon. Equipment | Tools E-364 HPI The E-364 HPI (Heated Plasma Immobilizer) Is a weapon constructed by a small group of Vort Scientists on a far away research station. It was used against him during his Elite Days by a group of Terrorists on an abandoned asteroid. He managed to salvage the gun and some ammunition, After showing it to Irken Engineers they were able to modify the gun to be fit for Irken Service and allow the creation and distribution of the weapons core ammunition and spare components. The Gun is mostly of a Red Pattern Alloy with small engravings of Hexagon Shapes along the Shell. On the areas without it's red case is a deep silver metal frame with light blue highlights. Along the front of the gun is the parallel barrels extending with a hollow mid section, Besides the cannon at the far end it open up straight ready for fire. Enhanced Combat 'Knife' This knife was created by himself in an Irken Workshop for a side course during a test at an extension military academy. He continues to make modifications to this day. It is a red knuckle shaped object perfectly fitting onto his hand. Along the left side of it another extension to the main metal design that rests on his upper knuckles would be a singular Red Spine with no blade in the middle. It would seem like a random piece of junk until it is activated. Projected from the spine would be a light purple blade that could cut through a lot of things. You don't want this thing to touch you. AT-99 Dispersion Grenade This weapon that is a common use for Elites in the Irken Military Core is designed to be pulled by a pin and is separated into three columns that stack up with a triangular shape. They look as if they do not connect but are vary sharp and rigged. Once the 'pin' is pulled at the top once thrown the Triangles will begin to spin around in random directions and frail around on the floor. Once it has exploded a large burst of Plasma will shoot out. Anything caught in this bubble will most likely die. After that the energy will implode on its self and make the real blast that shoots around destroying various things. Implants In General At various points in his life from when Mit' was a Smeet to his current age he has received implants. This will provide a list on what he has been given. First of all is his general Reflective, Adaptive, And intelligence Implant. This can be noticed by the back part of his head having a small space that is delved in slightly with a patch of metal. He isn't even quite sure what it is but he doesn't even really care. Next up would be his Universal Strength Implant. Improving muscle growth and his over all bone tissue dependability, This would also allow him to fall from long distances and recover from being off-footed. The final key implant would be his Enhanced Combat Oculus, This is a small Holographic screen above his left eye that reaches back by a piece of metal with small wires coming back. What it currently does is classified. Occupation | Ship (Vehicle) Role In Society His PAK Is currently encoded with being an Irken Communications Director, This is one of the few rarer and harder Director titles to earn. He has had various Combat based training and Educational training with mechanics and communication. He was once an Irken Elite and attended numerous prestigious academy's In Most Irken Studies. Currently his ship flies along by the massive and is responsible for being a certain type of beacon in a sense. All signals that he massive projects is scanned and modified by the ships crew and then sent to the Receivers of the other ships via a powerful transmitter. Any signal or Visual Com. Up-link that is sent to any ship classified as an Armada vessel will be traced, scanned, Etc, Etc. If communication cuts out then it is there job to fix it. These are the Com. Managers. During certain periods of time AKA: The Massive needs re-fueling or it needs to be repaired or any other ship that cannot be fixed inside a Technician Vessel they will send out a signal for them to stop at the nearest Irken Planet. If they are under attack, approaching a destination or are encountering problems in general these guys will let you know. They also ensure most of the Security of Irken Mechanisms and Terminals no matter how far they are. Mit' himself has also been promoted to be a Ship Master. Meaning he owns his own large vessel and commands a crew, He is quite proud of this position. Ship His Current Ship The: Event Horizon was built around Ten Years ago. This would make it a fairly new ship in due respect and is decently impressive from the Outside and well crafted in the Inside. It is quite a long ship that does have some depth to it. It is certainly a ship with Width as it needs a lot of space for the Crew and the machines being held on to it. As started in the previous paragraph the Crew of the ship are working for the Communications Service of the Armada. The crew consists of around 20 Communication Workers, 10 General Guards, 5 Mechanics, 15 Navigators, And various other jobs. All commanded by Mit'. It is primarily split up into three sections. A Large Arch shaped body that curves back into three large Engines and a Mechanical Rear. Then it would split off into two purple bays at either of it's side almost like claws. Each of these appendages (The 'Claws', 'Brain) Would be the vital ships systems. Various other room would extended back into the deep inner frame of the Ships coming back from the main arch like control center. It would have a purple, silver, and red color to it. Relationships Zim - Ever since Operation Impending Doom 1. From a far Mit' has hated this Little Green Pile of Garbage and still holds a deep hatred for him. But he's pretty sure he's been executed by now. Almighty Tallest Red - He respects the Tallest In General, But he dislikes Red out of the pair because he is the single reason why he was pelted with a Laser during the Great Assigning, Causing him to have a slight scar up his face. Turns out they were actual lasers. Almighty Tallest Purple - He has never really doubted Purple. He can clearly see his the 'second in command' of the Tallest but still respects him much more than Red. He'd obviously rather take an order from Red as it would seem less Idiotic but still, He does hate Red. More To Come. PAK | S.I.R Unit He Currently has his Own Modified PAK. This is a bit of a unique design as he has created it so that his S.I.R Unit and PAK Have been merged together. He has taken the A.I From his S.I.R Unit (Once Called Dex) and allowed him to survive within his PAK. Now that they have combined both functions it is a very useful tool. One of the main things that he has focused on with this is defense. The new system allows him to Project a Friction absorbing shield around Mit' This blocks various things that could be thrown or shot at him. E.G A Weapon or a Projectile. Also, To avoid him loosing the advantage when he is unfit for combat two pairs of long silver mechanical arms will extend from his PAK With sharp razor tipped blades on each ends. Similar to the PAK's spider legs they operate on there own. Besides a few more modifications it in all good summary a normal PAK From that point on. Although the design and color have been altered a bit. Personality He is a very stern and serious figure that is extremely keen on keeping things organized and In Control. He doesn't like to see his peers failing there duty, If you are part of his workforce he demands and expects loyalty and dedication to your assigned role. He has been known to be agitated easily but is honestly quite Sociable. He may not be very approachable at times but is very keen to improving his Library of Allies. He is very stern sometimes and when focusing does not like to be disturbed. He is the one who bottles up his emotions when showing things that may alter his reputation to his peers and would rather have as few people know his face as possible. He doesn't take kindly to people who brake his morals or is just an Enemy in General. This is the kind of person you want on your terms. Trivia Of Doom * He Has Been Known To Be Extremely uncomfortable around people when eating. He just seems to dislike it, Along with people eating around him. He just Flips * He was previously a Navigator on a Ship named the 'Red Eye' For around Two Years before the Current Commander Passed * His Design and personality was based of a stern, Military / Navy General. * If he was going to engage in combat, He'd go guns blazing. * He was in the crowd a the 'Great Assigning' for Operation Impending Doom Two. But he was sadly in the Medical Tent for being shot with a laser that hit his Left Eye, It turned out they were actual lasers and cut him pretty bad. Henceforth why he has a scar. * He pushed one of the new Crew Members out the Air-Lock for Pulling his chair back when he went to sit down. * He was awarded with the Medal On Honor for helping two wounded Irken Navigators during the Incident that took place at the start of Impending Doom 1. * He is the one who is keen to learn, He honestly watched his Crew Members sleep through Cameras. * The first ship he ever owned was a Snack Cab. He found it in a ditch and fixed it up, Proceeding to crash it into a Small Irken History Museum. * He's very secretive about his Elite Service days and does not share that information with many people. * He has a strange skull in his bed chambers that is eerily shaped like a Vortian's Head. He just said it was a 'Space Cow'. Possibly More To Come. Quotes | Infamous Lines # "You know, If they stopped me from tapping my foot when I sit on this chair. I'd go criminally insane." # "You see all those stars out there? SOMEDAY THEY WILL ALL BURN" # "No, No, No. You see there never is a 'Problem' with my ship. That's just your own Incompetence." # "Sometimes, I dream about Cheese" # "Love Is Just A Chemical Reaction, Like The Food On Foodcourtia!" # "You know what those announcers hide under there helmets? Well go on then, Do you?" # "You See this Medal I got this for not being a Lazy Dumbass! Get back to work!" # "That's the problem when you haft to leave, when you come back the groove in your chair is gone" # "You, Make me a sandwich or you'll feel the wrath of my BOOT" Possibly More To Come. Themes | Soundtrack Category:Irkens Category:The Irken Empire Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Soldiers Category:Unfinished Canon Fanon Category:Commanders Category:Ship Commanders Category:Communication Category:Irken technology Category:Irken Military Category:Biography Category:Irken Elites Category:History Category:Dangerous Category:Invaders Category:Commander Mit Universe Category:Males Category:Androids